It's for the best
by phantomphan81
Summary: When Johnny Cade is sent to a foster home, Dallas reaches his breaking point. The only thing he cares about has been taken away from him and he will do all thats in his power to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

Johnny Cade was spending what was one of his last days before school started back at the Curtis house as usual. It was a real scorcher outside, so hot none of the greasers even bothered to put hair grease on for fear it would melt off.  
"Hey get me another cold one will ya pon?" Two-bit's drunken voice rang out from the living room. He was sitting on the worn out old sofa watching his favorite show, Mickey Mouse, with Ponyboy and Johnny while everybody else was off at work.  
"Get it yourself you got legs," Replied Ponyboy with an unusual cockiness in his voice.  
"Don't mean I gotta use 'em." "Yeah and it also means you don't have to lay around all day everyday drinking all the beer in the fridge without paying for a drop of it," he said half joking half serious.  
"Hey watch the tone shorty."  
"Gosh cut it out you guys, I'll get it sheesh," Johnny said getting up from the recliner that was usually occupied by Darry, using an agrivated voice that was rare to hear out the normally quiet teen. He was all ready in a bad mood from his parents fighting that morning. It had always been bad but that day it reached an all time high. The day would start off with his dad waking up from the previous night's hangover. Then he would walk into the kitchen and scream at Johnny's mother in a scratchy voice. It could be over anything, bills, why the dishes weren't done, and on very rare occasions, "the boy". Well one thing would lead to another and soon swear words and pots and pans would be flying. This morning though, Jonny's father woke up a bit more sober than usual with a wild gleam in his eyes. Kind of like what you see if you look into the eyes of a caged animal. Before even muttering a single word, he just walked up and smacked his wife across the face. From there it just got worse and Johnny was lucky to make it out. Ponyboy and Two-bit looked at each other. This was not how their friend acted.

"You ok Johnny-cake?" Two-bit asked. "Yeah I'm fine," he said sighing, "my parents fighting just shook me up I guess."

"What else is new," he replied.

"You sure that's all it is? It never bothered you before." Ponyboy asked concerned.

"Well it normally doesn't. What bothers me is when they ignore me. Id rather take a beating any day than that." He said looking off. "Anyway it was just different today. If you had just seen my old man, I don't know maybe I'm losing it. I'll see you guys later.'

"Where do you think you're going? I thought you were gonna stay for supper. Darry and Sodapop aren't even home yet." Two-bit said.

"I'm just going for a walk I'll be back before then." With that he headed out the door. He needed to be by himself sometimes to get his thoughts straight, not that there was anything too complicated for him to think about. All the teachers said he was stupid, that wasn't the case though. He didn't like to speak much, he liked to observe people, get a feel of them. Pony could always write what he needed to say, unfortunately he didn't possess that power.  
Something then happened to Johnny that had never happened before, he had the urge to walk to his house, he actually wanted to go there. It was like an invisible force tugging at him. When he found himself, standing in front of his house something else happened, there was total silence. His dad only left to get more booze and his mom almost never left. He walked through the front door of his house and back to the kitchen where he found a puddle of blood. In the red pool he saw two figures, the first was his mother with a bullet wound to the chest. The next was his father who lay with a wound to the head and a pistol clutched tightly in his hand.

...


	2. Chapter 2

First fanfic so please no flames.

* * *

"Oh God, oh God!" Johnny tore out of the shack and collapsed in the yard.

"He did it, he actually did it!" Many times he had heard his father threaten to kill his mother but never thought he would actually go through with it, let alone kill himself.

When he tried to stand back up his knees buckled under him and he felt something rising up the back of his throat. He clutched his stomach tightly and vomited till there was nothing left. Just when it was starting to get dark, he heard a familiar voice.

"Johnny, Johnny-cake!" Dallas wasn't too far off so the young greaser mustered up all his strength and yelled back.

"I'm- I'm over here!" He said surprised by how hard it was to say the simple phrase. The sound of thundering footsteps got closer until the blonde was towering over him.

"Lord almighty kid what's wrong? The gangs been lookin' all over for ya! We were afraid you got jumped," he said lighting up a cigarette."Hey what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"They're dead Dal."

"Who's dead?" He asked shocked.

"My parents."

"What?"

"Go see for yourself."

Dally opened the door to the dilapidated house and stepped. He didn't even have to walk back to the kitchen and see the two bodies before the smell of death invaded his nose.

"Jesus," he whispered upon seeing the Cades dead on the floor. The last time he had seen anything like that was when he was back in New York. He turned around and went back to where Johnny was now sitting up.

"Yeah they're gone alright," Dallas said cooly.

"What am I gonna do Dal?" Johnny was shaking all over and resembled a lost puppy more than ever.

"First off, have a cancer stick it'll calm you down," he said handing him one of his own."Then I guess we should go tell the gang what happened and Darry can call the cops."

"Alright just give me a minute to get up," Johnny said quietly.

"Take your time kid," Dally responded blowing smoke.

In 5 minutes the pair set off for the Curtis household.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny's thoughts were all over the place. What had caused his father to carry out the deed? How had his world changed so quickly? What scared him the most though, was what was gonna happen to himself? When Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were killed in a car accident, Ponyboy and Sodapop were left in the care of their older brother. If it hadn't been for Darry, they would of been put in a boy's home for sure. Johnny didn't have an older sibling to depend on, and this terrified him.  
"Dal, am I gonna be put in a boy's home?"  
Dallas hadn't thought of this. What if Johnny was taken from him? Johnny Cade was the only thing Dally ever loved and come hell or high water no one was going to rob him of that.  
They'll probably try to put you in one." Johnny swallowed hard, so hard he was heard by Dallas."I won't let them though." The younger greaser perked up at these words.  
The two were now insight of the Curtis place. When they stepped up on the porch they could see Ponyboy wringing his hands on the couch while Darry talked on the phone. Dallas threw open the screen door.  
"Steve round up the others he just walked in through the door with Dally." Darrel put the phone back on the hook.  
"What happened? Are you alright Johnny?" Ponyboy questioned.  
"Where were you kid?" Darry asked.  
"I found him at his parents place." Dallas responded.  
"What the hell was he doing there?"  
"My old man committed suicide and killed my mom." Johnny said speaking up for the first time since he'd been there.  
"Are you serious?" One look at Johnny and Dar knew he was anything but kidding."I'll call the cops."  
While Darry went to call the police, Johnny dropped on the couch by his best friend.  
"Are you ok Johnny-cake?" Ponyboy asked.  
Johnny looked up at the other greaser with tears streaming down his face. "I'm scared Pony."  
Darry hung up the phone and walked over to the sofa.  
"They're going to send over someone to your house to investigate the crime scene." Darrel sighed,"They also said they're going to send someone over here to get you."


End file.
